Yucaipia Fantasy II
|} Yucaipia Fantasy II is the second Saga of The Fallen Angel Series. First Released back in 2008, this story follows two point of views. One of the last of the white mages, Lokai, and the Goddess of Destruction Jenny. This would also mark the end of the running scenes between dialogue and fight scens featured in the last Saga Yucaipia Fantasy. This Saga's battle system is based off of Final Fantasy 10, and uses music from 10 and Final Fantasy 8. Limit breaks are now called Overdrives and are used more often than the last series. Yucaipia Fantasy II thou better than YF is some parts, YFII face problem's with actors not being able to film causing the story to get confusing at times, as well as huge episode delays, However many fans still say its better than the last. Plot 2 years have passed since David fought the Goddess of Destruction. An every night since then Jenny has been having nightmares of the fight and a being talking to her in her dreams. Jenny wakes from such one to see Mike(her father for only maybe 30 secs tops) watching her sleep in the nude. Mike informs her its time to finish her training and waits for her down stairs. Jenny makes her way outside to see a drunk guy outside calling himself her replacement father, and insists he is Mike from the first 30 secs. Jenny goes along and the two begin her final test. After her victory Replacement Father gives her a pair of Dragon Twin Swords, and tell's her to call it a night. Some time pass when we see a man with Gauntlets in a black robe in the woods. He infroms his man to attack the house and retrieve Jenny(The Object) After several battles Jenny and her father head to the woods to escape but encounter Jasper the Black hooded man, who in just seconds skull fucks her dad, and knock's her out. Jasper takes a piece of Jenny's soul, before putting her away in his couldesac with a cell mate named Billy. Before leaving Jasper tell's Austin Prowers that he is in charged. Jenny wake's from another being talking to her dream, when Billy ask her to help him break his cuffs. Billy however gets bored real quick, and breaks his cuffs himself, steels her swords back off screen, and tries to escape with her. This would mark the last running scene of the series. As Jenny and Billy try to escape, Austin Prowers stands in thier way, with no choice in sight Jenny and Billy do battle with him. Billy uses his overdrive Chidori, as Austin uses his I Touch Myself. The battle rages for several mins before Austin looses and gets tea bagged by Billy before he and Jenny take his car. This would sadly mark the last time Jenny or Billy would be in the series, due to Jenny not being able to film or Billy. Thus we would sadly never know the rest of thier story. Our second point of view character, and main character for the rest of the saga,Lokai is introduced in her village. Apprently she is Billy's God Mother. She is attacked by several of The Wraiths men and dispatches them with little ease, and dosnt need arrows to shoot but uses a magic bow. She is very fast as well. She is confronted soon by Stunt Prowers who wears a batman hat. He ends up shooting her, however she heals herself with white magic and fights Stunt. After a beatdown she forces him to take her to his leaders. And thus are story followers her. Lokai arrives at the Dog Ruin's, however Stunt seems to have sliped away fromher. Lokai then enters the Ruins and encounters Jasper Wratih No.1. Apprently he is shocked as hell to why she is there before Jenny and Billy. Stunt shows up and tells him it would help the plot(breaking the 4th wall and trying to fix the story) However Jasper has had enough and proceeds to Skull Fuck Stunt. After taking away his eye, Jasper turns his attention towards Lokai and a fight ensues. After many exchanges of blows. Jasper performs his Chidori forcing it to become The Black Chidori and is about to land the death blow on Lokai before Dianne interrupts him via mind talk, and he lets Lokai live but not before telling her Billy is going to die at home. Lokai returns home looking for Billy. She finds some random guy walking around her village and performing theunmentioned able to the trees. Stacy the 3rd strongest Wraith confronts Lokai. Informing her that she killed Billy and that she will end Lokai's as well. During the fight Stacy summons Gumblebum and things look grim for Lokai but she manages to win. After her victory Lokai forces Stacy as well to tell her what the Wraiths are after. Stacy informs her of the Ragnorak and that Sage from Yucaipia Fantasy was Wraith No. 4 and he wanted to break off from the Wraiths. Stacy then tell's Lokai head to Oak Gleen Cave before vanishing. Dianne or known as Dee. Is performing the ritual to aquire the Sword Couhaphil. The Key to bring forth the Ragnorak. Apprently she has Jenny as well being sacrificed. Jasper senses Lokai and goes to fight her one last time. As he is about to Skull Fuck her she bites his penis off and throws it somewhere in the dirt. Jasper as he is crying in high pitch goofyness. Tell's her the Ritual is about to end. Lokai tries to stop Dee and finds she has been using the Wraiths the whole time to achieve her goal. After reavealing herself to be David sister, she explains her goal isnt to bring the Ragnorak; but to reunite herself with her brother and rule the world. Jasper arrives and turns on her. However its to late to save Jenny who is now ashes, and Dee gaining the Sword Coughaphill. Jasper teleports Lokai away with Jenny's ashes and fights Dee to the death. Lokai unable to bring Jenny back, is attacked by more of The Wraiths men, however she is still healing herself from Dianne's battle. Stacy comes and save Lokai, stating she thought Jasper as a brother and that she want's to avenge him. Donovan Wraith No. 2 arrives leaving Stacy in complete shock. He was thought to have been killed by Ragus and Gumblebum years prior to Yucaipia Fantasy. He fake his death, and has been working secretly with Rape and Dianne in hiding. After a huge battle he dies for good, with Lokai and Stacy going on to face Dianne one last time. Lokai head towards Dianne, with a few problems of Stacy hitting on Lokai. Stunt Austin shows up to stop them, showing off his new eyepatch. After a brief battle Stunt runs off again. Stacy unable to hold her feelings back does Lokai before the two face Dianne. Dianne in somewhat shock, shakes the idea out of her head, before facing Lokai and Stacy. Unable to fight the powers of a Wraith and a Healer. Dianne transfers her soul into her brothers Body that she brought back through a stone. With Her combined Powers she fights Lokai and Stacy again. After shooting, blowing up, and Stealing Gumblebum. Dianne is still unable to defeat Lokai and Stacy. Unable to maintain her soul inside David's Hollow shell she fades away forever. Stacy has Lokai finish her as well for the Wraiths must end together. Lokai leaves the sword of Coughphil and walks away. However before the screen fades we see either Austin or Stunt's hand, reaching for the sword. Reception Yucaipia Fantasy II has recieved Mixed to negative reviews. Mostly how Jenny and Biily just vanish from the story. Some bad acting from several actors. Very confusing storyline. However many fans even one's who hated this one came to love it just simply because of lovable characters and fun fight scenes. Trivia *Several times certain actors can be seen in the background *Tripod in backgroun *First and only battle in rain in any Yucaipia Fantasy(Episode 8) *Last running scenes Category:Sagas